The five-day program dealing with biologically active peptides, peptide antibiotics, proteinase inhibitors and proteins will cover the following topics: 1) Synthesis of peptides and proteins, including total synthesis of peptide hormones and evaluation of current methods. Novel approaches will be emphasized, mainly synthesis in non-homogeneous reaction systems, partial and semisynthesis in aqueous media, new protecting groups and coupling procedures and peptide affinity labels. 2) Conformational studies by X-ray crystallography, neutron diffraction, Laser Raman spectroscopy, CD, IR, thin-film dialysis and particularly H, C-13, F-19, N-15 nmr. 3) Relationships between conformation and activity. 4) Analytical advances including chromatographic, ultrasensitive sequencing and isolation techniques. 5) Biology of hormones, antibiotics as well as agonistic and antagonistic analogs with emphasis on hormones, hypothalamic factors and other biologically active peptides (memory, neurotransmitter, sleep, antidepressant, encephalitogenic). 6) A workshop will be held on neurohypophyseal hormones. 7) A half-day scientific program will be held in commemoration of the late Dr. L. C. Craig. The approach will be multidisciplinary and the subject matter covered theoretical-scientific and clinical in character. The proceedings will be published. The meeting is under the sponsorship of The Rockefeller University, New York. A tentative program is attached.